familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Alberic Fiennes (1970)
__TOC__ Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at Salisbury, Wiltshire, England *Occupation: Actor Family Parents *Father: Mark Fiennes (1933-2004) *Mother: Jennifer Lash (1938-1993) Siblings *Ralph Fiennes (1962) *Martha Fiennes (1965) *Magnus Fiennes (1965) *Sophie Fiennes (1967) *Jacob Fiennes (1970) Notes & Sources * www.thepeerage.com * Wikipedia.com Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Joseph Alberic Iscariot Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1970) 2nd Generation *2 Mark Fiennes (1933-2004) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Fiennes *3 Jennifer Anne Alleyne Lash (1938-1993) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Lash 3rd Generation *4 Sir Maurice Alberic Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1907-1994) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maurice_Fiennes *5 Sylvia Joan Finlay (c1913-1996) *6 Brigadier Henry Alleyne Lash (1901-1975) *7 Joan Mary Moore (1905-1994) 4th Generation *8 Alberic Arthur Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1865-1919) *9 Gertrude Theodosia Colley (?-1934) *10 Major David Finlay *11 unknown *12 Nicholas Alleyne Lash (1872-1952) *13 Violet Maud Keely (1875-1913) *14-15 unknown 5th Generation *16 Rev. Hon. Wingfield Stratford Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1834-1923) *17 Alice Susan Yorke (?-1922) *18 Henry FitzGeorge Colley (1827-1886) *19 Elizabeth Isabella Wingfield (?-1903) *20-23 *24 Augustus Henry Lash (c1838-1912) *25 Alicia Elizabeth De Clare Quinlan (1840-1892) *26 George Philipps Keely (c1847-1904) *27 Angela Fisher (1849-?) *28-31 unknown 6th Generation *32 Frederick Benjamin Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes, 16th Baron Saye and Sele (1799-1887) *33 Hon. Emily Wingfield (?-1837) *34 Very Rev. Hon. Granthan Munton Yorke (1809-1879) *35 Marian Emily Montgomery (?-1895) *36 George Francis Colley (1797-1879) *37 Frances Trench (?-?) *38 Rev. William Wingfield *39-47 *48 Nicholas Burridge Lash (1801-1876) *49 Elizabeth Littlejohn (1809-?) *50 Andrew William Quinlan (c1800-c1844) *51 Alicia Fisher (c1803-1888) *52 Thomas Keely (1811-?) *53 Elizabeth C M ? (c1823-?) *54 James Fisher (c1806-1877) *55 Emma Laughton (c1822-?) *56-63 unknown 7th Generation *64 Ven. Thomas Twistleton (1770-?) *66 Richard Wingfield, 4th Viscount Powerscourt (1762-1809) *67 Isabella Brownlow (?-1848) *68 Vice-Admiral Hon. Sir Joseph Sidney Yorke (1768-1831) *69 Elizabeth Weake Rattray (?-1812) *70 Sir Henry Cunningham Montgomery, 1st Baronet Montgomery of The Hall *71 unknown *72 John Pomeroy, 4th Viscount Harberton (1758-1833) *73 Esther Spencer (?-?) *74-77 *78 = 66 Richard Wingfield, 4th Viscount Powerscourt (1762-1809) *79 = 67 Isabella Brownlow (?-1848) *80-95 *96 James Lash (c1770-c1828) *97-101 *102 John Fisher *103 Alicia Hayes *104-127 unknown 8th Generation *128 Thomas Twisleton, 13th Baron Saye and Sele (c1735-?) *129 Elizabeth Turner *132 Richard Wingfield, 3rd Viscount Powerscourt (c1730-1788) *133 Amelia Stratford (?-1831) *134 Rt. Hon. William Brownlow (1726-1794) *135 Catherine Hall *136 Hon. Charles Yorke (1722-1770) *137 Agneta Johnston *138 James Rattray of Atherston *139-143 *144 Arthur Pomeroy, 1st Viscount of Harberton (1723-1798) *145 Mary Colley (1723-1794) *146-205 *206 James Hayes *207 Alicia Swettenham *208-255 unknown 9th Generation *256 John Twistleton (1698-1763) of Broughton Castle *257 Ann Gardner *258 Sir Edward Turner, 2nd Baronet *259 Cassandra Leigh *264 Richard Wingfield, 1st Viscount Powerscourt (?-1751) *265 Dorothy Beresford Rowley (?-1785) *266 John Stratford, 1st Earl of Aldborough (1698-1777) *267 Martha O'Neale (c1707-1796) *270 Roger Hall *272 Philip Yorke, 1st Earl of Hardwicke (1690-1764) *273 Margaret Cocks (?-1761) *274 Henry Johnston *275-289 *290 Henry Colley (?-1723) *291 Lady Mary Hamilton (?-?) *292-413 *414 ? Swettenham *415 Joanna Roche *416-511 unknown 10th Generation *512 Col. Fienes Twistleton (1670-1730) *513 Mary Clarke *514 William Gardner of Little Bourton *518 William Leigh (c1691-?) *528 Edward Wingfield (?-1728) *529 Eleanor Gore *530 Hercules Rowley *532 Edward Stratford *533 Elizabeth Baisley *534 Venerable Benjamin O'Neale *535 Hannah Paul *544 Philip Yorke (?-1721) *545 Elizabeth Gibbon *546 Charles Cocks (?-1717) *547 Mary Somers *580 Henry Colley *582 James Hamilton, 6th Earl of Abercorn (c1661-1734) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Hamilton,_6th_Earl_of_Abercorn *583 Elizabeth Reading *830 Joanna Roche *831 Mary Hungerford 11th Generation *1024 George Twistleton of Woodhall *1025 Cecil Twistleton (?-1723) *1036 Theophilus Leigh, of Adlestrop *1037 Hon. Mary Brydges (c1670-?) *1056 Lewis Wingfield *1057 Sydney Gore *1058 Sir Arthur Gore (?-1697), 1st Baronet Gore of Newtown Gore *1059 Eleanor St. George *1066 Euseby Baisley *1088 Simon Yorke (?-1682) *1089 Anne Mellor *1090 Richard Gibbon *1160 Dudley Colley *1164 Col. James Hamilton (c1620-1673) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Hamilton_(colonel) *1165 Elizabeth Colepeper *1166 Sir Robert Reading, 1st Baronet *1660 David Roche, 5th Viscount Roche of Fermoy *1661 Alice Young 12th Generation *2050 Col. Sir John Twystleton, 1st Baronet Twystleton (?-1682) *2051 Elizabeth Fiennes (?-1674) *2074 James Brydges, 8th Baron Chandos (1642-?) *2112 Sir Edward Wingfield (?-1638) *2113 Anne Cromwell (?-1636) *2116 Sir Paul Gore, 1st Baronet Gore of Manor Gore *2118 Sir George St. George *2119 Katherine Gifford *2320 Sir Henry Colley of Castle Carbery *2321 Anne Peyton *2328 Sir George Hamilton, 1st Baronet Hamilton of Donalong (c1607-1679) *2329 Lady Mary Butler (?-?) *2330 John Colepeper, 1st Baron Colepeper (?-1660) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Colepeper,_1st_Baron_Colepeper *2331 Judith Colepeper *3320 Maurice Roche, 4th Viscount Roche of Fermoy *3321 Grany MacCartie 13th Generation *4100 John Twystleton of Drax *4101 Margaret Constable *4102 James Fiennes, 2nd Viscount Saye and Sele (?-1673) *4103 Frances Cecil *4148 Sir John Brydges, 2nd Baronet *4224 Richard Wingfield *4225 Honora O'Brian *4226 Edward Cromwell, 3rd Baron Cromwell (c1560-1607) *4227 Elizabeth Upton *4236 Sir Richard St. George *4235 Elizabeth St. John *4238 Richard Gifford *4656 James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Abercorn c1575-1618) *4657 Marion Boyd *4658 Thomas Butler, Viscount Thurles (1594-1619) *4659 Elizabeth Poyntz (?-?) *4660 Sir John Colepeper of Wigsell *4662 Sir J. Colepeper of Hollingbourne *6640 David Roche, 3rd Viscount Roche of Fermoy (?-1539) *6641 Catherine MacCartie *6642 Cormac MacTeig MacCartie 14th Generation *8200 George Twystleton of Barley *8201 ? Aldred *8202 William Constable *8204 William Fiennes, 1st Viscount Saye and Sele (1582-1662) *8205 Elizabeth Temple (?-1648) *8206 Edward Cecil, Viscount Wimbleton (1571-1638) *8207 Theodosia Noel *8296 Sir Giles Brydges, 1st Baronet *8448 George Wingfield *8449 Ratcliffe Gerrard *8450 Teige O'Brien *8452 Henry Cromwell, 2nd Baron Cromwell (?-1592) *8453 Mary Paulett (?-1592) *8470 Nicholas St. John (?-1589) *8471 Elizabeth Blount *9312 Claud Hamilton, 1st Lord Paisley (c1543-1621) *9313 Margaret Seton *9314 Thomas Boyd, 5th Lord Boyd *9316 Walter Butler, 11th Earl of Ormonde (?-1634) *9317 Helen Butler (?-?) *9318 Sir John Poyntz *13280 Maurice Roche, 2nd Lord Roche of Fermoy *13284 Teig Mac-Cormac MacCartie (1472-1568) 15th Generation *16400 Christopher Twystleton *16401 Anne Beere *16408 Richard Fiennes, 7th Baron Saye and Sele (c1557-1612) *16409 Constance Kingsmill1 (?-aft1587) *16410 John Temple *16412 Thomas Cecil, 1st Earl of Exeter (1542-1605) *16413 Dorothy Neville (1548-1608) *16592 The Hon. Charles Brydges *16904 Gregory Cromwell, 1st Baron Cromwell (?-1576) *16905 Elizabeth Seymour *16906 John Paulett, 2nd Marquess of Winchester (?-1576) *16907 Elizabeth Willoughby *16940 John St. John (c1495-1576) *16941 Margaret Carew *16942 Sir Richard Blount *18624 James Hamilton, 2nd Earl of Arran (c1516-1575) *18626 George Seton, 5th Lord Seton *18632 John Butler (1546-1570) *18633 Katherine MacCartie (?-?) *18634 Richard Butler, 2nd Viscount Mountgarret (?-1602) *18635 Grissel FitzPatrick (?-?) 16th Generation *32800 John Twystleton of London *32802 John Beere of Dartford Place *32826 John Neville, 4th Baron Latimer (?-1577) *32827 Lucy Somerset (?-1583) *33184 John Brydges, 1st Baron Chandos *33185 Elizabeth Grey *37264 James Butler, 9th Earl of Ormonde (1496-1546) *37265 Lady Joan FitzGerald (?-?) *37268 Richard Butler, 1st Viscount Mountgarret (1500-1571) *37269 Eleanor Butler (?-?) 17th Generation *65652 John Neville, 3rd Baron Latimer (1493-1543) *65653 Dorothy de Vere (?-1527) *65654 Henry Somerset, 2nd Earl of Worcester (c1496-1549) *65655 Elizabeth Browne (?-1565) *66370 Edmund de Grey, 9th Baron Grey de Wilton *74528 Piers Butler, 8th Earl of Ormonde (c1467-1539) *74529 Margaret FitzGerald (?-?) *74530 James FitzGerald, 10th Earl of Desmond (?-1529) *74531 Amy Mac-I-Brien-Ara *74536 Piers Butler, 8th Earl of Ormonde (c1467-1539) *74537 Margaret FitzGerald (?-?) *74538 Theobald Butler 18th Generation *131304 Richard Neville, 2nd Baron Latimer (c1468-1530) *131305 Anne Stafford (c1471-aft1513) *131306 George de Vere (?-?) *131307 Margaret Stafford (?-?) *131308 Charles Somerset, Earl of Worcester (?-1526) *131309 Elizabeth Herbert, Baroness Herbert (?-1514) *132740 John de Grey, 8th Baron Grey de Wilton *132741 Lady Anne Grey *149056 James Butler (?-?) *149057 Sabh Kavanagh *149058 Gerald FitzGerald, 8th Earl of Kildare (?-1513) *149059 Alison Fitzeustace *149060 Maurice FitzThomas FitzGerald, 9th Earl of Desmond (?-1520) *149062 Turlogh Mac-I-Brien-Ara *149072 James Butler (?-?) *149073 Sabh Kavanagh *149074 Gerald FitzGerald, 8th Earl of Kildare (?-1513) *149075 Alison Fitzeustace 19th Generation *262608 Henry Neville (c1437-1469) *262609 Johanna Bourchier (c1442-1470) *262610 Humphrey Stafford (c1427-1486) *262611 Catherine Fray (c1437-1482) *262612 John de Vere, 12th Earl of Oxford (1408-1461) *262613 Elizabeth Howard (c1410-1475) *262616 Henry Beaufort, Duke of Somerset *262617 Joan Hill *265480 Reginald de Grey, 7th Baron Grey de Wilton *265481 Thomasine Beaufort *265482 Edmund Grey, 1st Earl of Kent (1416-1490) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmund_Grey,_1st_Earl_of_Kent *265483 Lady Katherine Percy (1423-c1475) *298114 Donel Reagh Mac-Morrough Kavanagh *298116 Thomas Fitzgerald, 7th Earl of Kildare *298117 Jane Fitzgerald *298120 Thomas FitzJames FitzGerald, 7th Earl of Desmond (?-1467) *298121 Ellice Barry *298146 Donel Reagh Mac-Morrough Kavanagh *298148 Thomas Fitzgerald, 7th Earl of Kildare *298149 Jane Fitzgerald 20th Generation *530960 Richard de Grey, 6th Baron Grey de Wilton *530962 John Beaufort, 1st Duke of Somerset *530962 Sir John Grey (c1387-1439) *530963 Constance Holland (1387–1437) *596234 James Fitzgerald, 6th Earl of Desmond (?-1462) *596235 Mary de Burgh *596242 William Barry, 8th Lord Barry (?-c1480) *596243 Ellen de la Roche *596298 James Fitzgerald, 6th Earl of Desmond (?-1462) *596299 Mary de Burgh 21st Generation *1061920 Henry de Grey, 5th Baron Grey de Wilton *1061924 Reginald Grey, 3rd Baron Grey de Ruthyn (c1362-1440) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reginald_Grey,_3rd_Baron_Grey_de_Ruthyn *1061925 Margaret de Ros *1192468 Gerald fitz Maurice, 3rd Earl of Desmond (?-1398) *1192469 Alianore le Botiller (?-1398) *1192470 Ulick mac Richard de Burgh *1192484 John Barry, 7th Lord Barry (?-c1420) *1192485 Ellice FitzGerald *1192596 Gerald fitz Maurice, 3rd Earl of Desmond (?-1398) *1192597 Alianore le Botiller (?-1398) *1192598 Ulick mac Richard de Burgh 22nd Generation *2123840 Reginald de Grey, 4th Baron Grey de Wilton *2123848 Reginald Grey, 2nd Baron Grey de Ruthyn (c1322-1388) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reginald_Grey,_2nd_Baron_Grey_de_Ruthyn *2123849 Alianore Le Strange *2384936 Maurice fitz Thomas, 1st Earl of Desmond (?-1355) *2384937 Aveline fitz Nicholas *2384938 James Butler, 2nd Earl of Ormonde (?-1382) *2384939 Elizabeth Darcy *2384968 David Barry, 6th Lord Barry (aft1326-1392) *2384970 Gerald fitz Maurice, 3rd Earl of Desmond (?-1398) *2384971 Alianore le Botiller (?-1398) *2385192 Maurice fitz Thomas, 1st Earl of Desmond (?-1355) *2385193 Aveline fitz Nicholas *2385194 James Butler, 2nd Earl of Ormonde (?-1382) *2385195 Elizabeth Darcy 23rd Generation *4247680 Henry de Grey, 3rd Baron Grey de Wilton *4247696 Roger Grey, 1st Baron Grey de Ruthyn (c1298-1353) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roger_Grey,_1st_Baron_Grey_de_Ruthyn *4247697 Elizabeth Hastings *4247698 John Le Strange, 2nd Baron Strange of Blackmere *4247699 Ankaret Le Botiller *4769876 James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormonde (c1305-1337) *4769877 Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363) *4769940 Maurice fitz Thomas, 1st Earl of Desmond (?-1355) *4769941 Aveline fitz Nicholas *4769942 James Butler, 2nd Earl of Ormonde (?-1382) *4769943 Elizabeth Darcy *4770388 James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormonde (c1305-1337) *4770389 Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363) 24th Generation *8495360 John de Grey, 2nd Baron Grey de Wilton (?-1323) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Grey,_2nd_Baron_Grey_de_Wilton *8495361 Anne Ferrers *8495392 = 8495360 John de Grey, 2nd Baron Grey de Wilton (?-1323) *8495393 Maud Bassett *9539884 James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormonde (c1305-1337) *9539885 Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363) 25th Generation *16990720 Reginald de Grey, 1st Baron Grey de Wilton (?-1308) *16990721 Maud Fitzhugh *19079770 Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford (1276-1321) *19079771 Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) 26th Generation *38157542 Edward I, King of England (1239-1307) *38157543 Eleanor of Castile (1241-1290) 27th Generation *76315084 Henry III, King of England (1207-1272) *76315085 Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) *76315086 Ferdinand III, King of Castile (1199-1252) *76315087 Jeanne de Dammartin (1216-1279) 28th Generation *152630168 John, King of England (1166-1216) *152630169 Isabella of Angoulême (c1188-1246) *152630170 Ramon Berenguer IV, Count of Provence (1195-1245) *152630171 Beatrice of Savoy (1206-1266) *152630172 Alfonso IX, King of León (1171-1230) *152630173 Berengaria of Castile (1180-1246) *152630174 Simon de Dammartin, Count of Ponthieu (1180-1239) *152630175 Marie de Ponthieu, Countess of Montreuil (1199-1251) 29th Generation *305260336 Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *305260337 Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (1122-1204) *305260344 Ferdinand II, King of León (1137-1188) *305260345 Urraca of Portugal (1151-1188) *305260346 Alfonso VIII, King of Castile (1155-1214) *305260347 Eleanor of England (1162-1214) *305260348 Alberic II de Dammartin (?-1200) *305260349 Mahaut de Clermont (c1147-aft1200) *305260350 William IV, Count of Ponthieu (1179-1221) *305260351 Alys, Countess of the Vexin (1160-c1220) 30th Generation *610520672 Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) *610520673 Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) *610520674 William X, Duke of Aquitaine (1099-1137) *610520675 Aénor de Châtellerault (1103-After 1130) *610520688 Alfonso VII, King of León and Castile (1105-1157) *610520689 Berenguela of Barcelona (1116-1149) *610520690 Afonso I, King of Portugal (1109-1185) *610520691 Maud of Savoy (1125-1158) *610520692 Sancho III, King of Castile (1134-1158) *610520693 Blanca Garcés of Navarre (aft1133-1156) *610520694 Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *610520695 Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (1122-1204) *610520696-99 unknown *610520700 John I, Count of Ponthieu (c1140-1191) *610520701 Beatrice de Saint-Pol (?-?) *610520702 Louis VII, King of France (1120-1180) *610520703 Alice de Champagne (1140-1206) References Contributors Will 06:23, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people Category:Living people Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:Alumni of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:English film actors Category:English radio actors Category:English stage actors Category:English television actors Category:English voice actors Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Fiennes family Category:Born in Salisbury Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Royal National Theatre Company members Category:Royal Shakespeare Company members Category:Shakespearean actors